Ninjago Dare Show (PLUS OC's!)
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: Hey guys! we (Karina, Claudia, Christina, Gloria, Max and Alessandro) decided to make a dare show! this is not THAT agressive but anyways... HAVE FUN GIVING US YOUR DARES! [Claudia x Alessandro (real life and fanfic :L -Claudia )] [OC x OC] [Ninja x OC]
1. Episode Dare 1: Wut Dat Hell?

**Hi guys were back! as you can see from the title were going to make a Ninjago Dare show! finally! you can PM us the dares and **_**other stuff.**_**.. Anyways here are the people you can dare:**

**Kai**

**Jay**

**Cole**

**Zane**

**Lloyd**

**Nya**

**Darreth (WE ALL HATE HIM DARE HIM NOW!)**

**Sensei Wu**

**Lord/Sensei Garmadon**

**Misako**

**OverLord**

**(OC's)**

**Rosetta**

**Janet**

**Hanna**

**Christy**

**Jewels**

**Stripe?**

**(Us)**

**Karina (PLZZZ DO IT! -Karina)**

**Claudia**

**Christina**

**Gloria**

**Max (DO IT! btw he's Karina's bro ;) )**

**Alessandro**

**;) Dont be to harsh on them/us okay?**

**Now lets get on with **_**OUR**_ **dares!**

**PS. We are free for suggestions on dares :D**

* * *

Karina: Hi welcome to Ninjago Dare show! I'm one of your hostess tonight! (technically day) and Claudia's the second one!

Claudia: Why am I always second? Anyways Hi!

Alessandro, Gloria, Christina and Max: How about us?

Karina: Oh and them too!

Claudia: Lets start off with _our_ dares!

Karina: First one is from me!

Everyone: Oh no…

Karina: This one is for Kai..

Kai: Why does everyone hate me?

Max: Meh

Christina: *Gives everyone but Kai the look*

Karina: Well… Your dare is to Flirt with Hanna!

Hanna &amp; Kai: … *Are you kidding me face* That's easy!

Karina: In front of your fangirls!

Everyone: 0-o

Kai: Fine… *Kisses Hanna in front of their Fangirls*

Random Fangirl: I hate you Hanna! Kai is mine! *crying*

Random Fangirl 2: No hes mine!

*Screaming and arguing*

Hanna: 0-o…

Kai: K.. at least i have fans

Christina: *Troll face* I DARE CLAUDIA AND COLE TO… #CODIA KISS

Claudia and Cole: HELL NAAAAAWWWWW!

Max: Oh yes… *Rubbing his hands together evilly*

Alessandro: B-But Claudia's mine!

Everyone: 0-0

Claudia: What did you just say again? *I'LL KILL YOU FACE* *blushing*

Karina: WAIT!

Claudia and Cole: *about to kiss, Claudia gagging* Huh?

Karina: *draws a helmet on both of them* K now kiss

Christina, Claudia, Alessandro, Janet and Cole: ...

Alessandro: *beet red-faced* Anyways… Moving on, I dare Max to use Thor's hammer to jub Jay's face!

Everyone: Srsly. Wut. Da. Hell.

Alessandro: Nope?

Everyone: Nope.

Alessandro: Nawwwwwwww.

Jay: AAAAAAAAAANNNNND my turn. *waggles his fingers* I daaaaaaareeee… I dare Lloyd to dare Cole to dare Zane to dare Nya to kiss me!

Claudia to Jay: You need to teach me your ways.

Jay: So what? So you can dare someone to make Alessandro kiss you?

Claudia: F NO! *blushes*

Karina: F YES!

Nya: .. I'll kiss you anyways Jay

Jay: YASSS *fist bump*

*Nya kisses Jay but Jay gets zapped*

Jay: ?

Nya: *smirks and shoes she has a buzzer on her lips?*

Christina: French kiss!

Gloria: All right, all right, my turn. I dare Sensei Celestia-

Karina: Sensei **Wu.**

Gloria: Whatevs, anyway. I dare #Classandr-

Claudia, Cole and Alessandro: NOO! NOO! NOOOOOOO!

Janet: :L

Lord Garmadon: HEYYYYYYYY.

Everyone: Really Garmadon. Really.

Lord Garmadon: SCREW THE HATERZ! I dare Darreth to kill himself

Everyone: *YAY FACE* 10 CLAPS FOR LORD GARMADON!

Karina: This is starting to turn adbridged

Claudia: *texting on Year 7 chat* WAIT WHAT?! DARRETH IS HERE?! EW! OH WAIT THANK GOD GARMADON DARED HIM TO KILL HIMSELF!

Darreth: NOOOO I'M TOO AWESOME AND HANDSOME TO DIE!

Christina: Damnnn I didn't realise Satan was your dad! Why didn't you tell me! This is big news! Guys! Get the champagne!

Claudia: *facepalm* nopenopenopenopenopenopenope

Karina: NO you are not, and yes you TOTALLY deserve to die… Wait who is Satan?

Christina: You don't want to know….

Karina: What? is it an 'inappropriate' thing?

Claudia and Christina: *not again face*

Everyone sans the Ninjas and kunoichi: WELL THATS ALL FOR TODAY!

Ninjas and Kunoichi: WHAT?! NO!

Karina: So you actually want to be dared?

Ninjas and Kunoichi: NOOOOOO

Max: Oh yes you do

Karina: When did you become so evil?

Max: …

Everyone: Anyways BYE!


	2. Episode Dare 2: Evil Dares

**Claudia: Hi guys, we're back with another chapter of Ninjago Dare Show!**

**Christina: *shoves Claudia's face to the table* #Claussandro!**

**Claudia: ARGH GET OFF!**

**Christina: *sitting on Claudia* Nope, b****.**

**Claudia: Who knew you could be so f***ing heavy?!**

**Karina: Uh.. Some technical difficulties, we'll be back!**

* * *

Claudia: Finally! *rubs her sore arm*

Christina: *troll face*

Claudia: Hey that's my line!

Everyone: XD

Claudia: I DARE CHRISTINA TO KISS SENSEI CELESTIA!

Christina: EW!

Everyone: DO IT! DO IT!

Kairna: NO! We need to do the reviewers dares

Claudia: _i got a sore throat_

Karina: K… the first one in this chapter is from Ninja31254! and its for Nya

Nya: …

Kairna and Claudia: Your dare is to kiss… darreth?

Nya and Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Max: *Pushes Nya to darreth* *huff* I hate Darreth *huff* but who cares? *huff* this is going to be fun! *huff*'

Karina: *Staring at Max*

Max: What?

Karina: Typical evil

Max: ….

Nya: *Sneaks away*

Christina: Oh no you don't!

Nya: :'( I have to do it don't I?

Everyone: Yep

Nya: Fine… Kisses Darreth quickly

Karina: The next dare is from Clovercream its to… *wide eyes with excitement* dare Kai, Cole Jay, Zane, Sensei Wu, Nya, Sensei Garmadon, Lloyd and Misako to jump into an active volcano!

Everyone: O-O

Karina: Thats not all! *flashes cheeky smile* Clovercream also dares all the host and co-host to push all the ninja into shark infested water!

Us (basically us! XD): *Fist bump*

Ninjas: …

Kunoichi: How about us?

Everyone: *jumps* How, what? when did you all get here?

Hanna: Meh we saw a sign that said 'ninjas getting dared -' so we thought it would be fun to watch

Ninjas: evil…

Garmadon: Huh? *fall down of chair throwing popcorn everywhere

Karina: I guess you could be in the dare *evil smile*

Max: woah the tables have been turned today!

Claudia: Who cares about f****ing tables? Just do the dare!

Ninjas plus Mentors: No…

Christina: I will MAKE YOU! *kicks them off the… wait… where are we?*

Gloria: *while everyone except us are falling* Leave a suggestion to the place where we are daring them!

Alessandro: I dun think that made sense

Karina: Nor does jub!

Alessandro: JUB JUB JUB JUB!

Ninjas, Mentors &amp; Kunoichi: *Come back from the volcano all scorched up except Kai*

Kai: ;)

Karina: Time for the next dare!

Everyone: OH GOD NO! WE JUST CAME OUT OF THAT PIT!

Janet: Too bad *Pushes them off*

Gloria: Hey we were supposed to do that!

Max: Rewind!

'djfbawgjvfbhwebtuheBri b YI*'

Everyone: …

Max: How was I supposed to know what sound does rewind make?

Everyone: ..True that...

Karina: Anyways… *Us push the ninjas off the who-knows-whats-it-place*

Jay: Back!

Claudia: How did you get up here so fast?

Jay: Ninja. Of. Lightning. Duh  
Claudia: …

Jay: *Tackles Cordelia for the remote*

Christina: Wait… Cordelia is our camera _woman_?

*Fighting for the off remote*

Karina: Wait n-! *dives to the fight*

*BEEEEEEPPPPPPP*


	3. Episode Dare 3: The Long One

Karina: HI WE'RE FINALLY BACK!

Lloyd: …. She's high isn't she?

Max: Yep.

Karina: ANYWAYS ALOTA OF YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT ALOTA THINGS CHANGED, SO WE'RE GOING TO CHANGE THE CHANGES AND CHANGE THEM!

Christy: Waaaa? Thats doesn't even make any sense

Zane: It's _A lot of._

Karina: Alota.

Zane: A lot of.

Karina: Alota…. Its actually kinda sounds like a name.

Everyone: -_-

Karina: ALOLLA!

Claudia: *reads paper* Okay so first of… BinxAngelo13 Dares Lloyd to kiss a shadow controller called Binx!... Errr whats a shadow controller?

Christina: DO IT ANYWAYS.

Christy: B-Bu-

Karina: *Puts finger on her mouth* Shhhh do not wake up the fangirls…

Christy: …

Lloyd: Fine~ I guess…. Err where is she?

Karina: Magic~ *Clicks fingers and Binx appears*

Binx: Huh where am I? *See's Lloyd* O-oh h-hey…

Lloyd: *Walks up to Binx and quickly kisses her* Okay? *Looks at Karina who is holding a tissue box*  
Karina: Yep!

Jay: -_- who's going to use the tissue?

Karina: *points to Yumi* She. (If you don't know who Yumi is, read our blog, it's on our bio) *Hands tissue box to Yumi*  
Yumi: *Sniffs* T-Thanks *Wipes eyes and blows nose. Garbage can magically appears, Yumi drops tissue into can*

Gloria: *Looks at Binx* Eh she can stay here.

Binx: Yay!

Max: *snatches paper from Claudia*

Claudia: HEY! *Takes out blunt spoon*

Max: *Looks at blunt spoon* Okay….. *Reads paper. Puts on show master's voice* Okay folks! Next up is… err…. *Quickly re-reads paper* tik tok! S/He wants Alessandro to create the effect of a proton particle to himself, AKA to blink out of existence

Karina: You _did not _do that voice.

Max: ummmm *Runs away* HELP MEEEE! KARINA IS CRAZY!

Alessandro: 0-0 Mkay…. *Quickly goes into a box (I wonder where did that come from? *whistles innocently* -K) and machines and saw's could be heard*  
Cole: ummm *Elephant sounds*  
Janet: *Looks at Gloria holding a button* Was that necessary?

Gloria: Totally. *Presses button again. Cat noises, Clinks and buttons being pressed could be heard*

Alessandro: *Comes out completely covered in soot* O-Okay I think I made it. *Holds out purple liquid*  
Rosetta: How come everything magical we've encountered is always purple?

Karina: *Shruggs* Its a magical color  
Hanna: How about pink?  
Claudia: *Points to the ninjas* They won't agree.

Lloyd: Hey Zane remember the time I dy-

Zane: Shut it Lloyd.

Nya: Woah someone's funny switch is on.

Karina: Seriously they should call it the emotion switch. *Alessandro grunts loudly* Oh right. The dare.

Alessandro: Finally! *Drinks potion* ….Umm am I supposed to feel weird? *Poofs into nothing*  
Everyone: Uhhhh

Christina: *Waves hands dismissively* Whatever we'll get him back…. Some day.

Jay: Whatever you say sis.

Overlord: HIYA NEPHEW!

Rosetta: HIYA GOLF BALL!  
Overlord: Wa?  
Rosetta: Wait… am I not supposed to read this? *Holds out script*  
Karina: *Sntaches script back* NO! You're not allowed to break the fourth wall... It's our job. Plus these are the fanfiction's i'm reading now *Huggs papers*

Max: *Shakes his head* Khristmas tree.

Kai: C-Christmas Tree?! *Gasps, panickes*  
Max: Nope its Christmas tree with a K

Karina: How about Potato bee?  
Claudia: No. _Crystal bee._

Lloyd: *Clears throat* Uhhh Dares?

Christina: Oh yea! *snatches paper from Max, read's paper* This is also from tik tok! Its for Gloria!

Gloria: Oh dear…

Christina: *reads out paper* make gloria play a song that will spark a new generation… Mkay sounds easy enough.

Gloria: HOW?!

Christina: ….Nevermind.

Max: I know!  
Gloria: Great! *Gives Max singing equipment*  
Max: HELL NO AM I SINGING!  
Karina: It _is _your dare, Gloria

Gloria: Fine~ *Whips out piece of paper and pencil* Now what were you going to say?

Max: That you could translate it into alien language.

Gloria: I don't know how to do that… meh, I'll wing it. Thanks Max! *Looks at paper and pencil* Wont be needing this *Throws it behind her*

Darreth: HEY!

Karina: YES! Score for Gloria! Binx hold that board up! *Binx holds up a board that has the number 10 on it*

Gloria: *Takes a deep breath*

_!#$%^&amp;*()(*&amp;^%$# #$%^&amp;*()(*&amp;^%$# ! #$%^&amp;*()(*&amp;REW! #$%#$# #$%^R$%%&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;%$#$%}{{}|:)(&amp;%}{":##! #$# $#%72476490 ( *&amp;#(q692739492 ||} #{" #": ++_ #) *=-0\\\'[['_

Max: ….That's Alien language?

Gloria: Shut up! I'm blaming this on you.

Max: ;'(

Karina: MY TURN! *Snaches paper from Christina. Reads it and wolf whistles excitedly* YAY! This is probs my fav dare in this episode…. Sorry other ppl ;(

Claudia: Well.. what is it?

Karina: LLOYD HAS TO KISS KAI! *Fangirl squeals*

Claudia: ….You ship Greenflame?

Karina: Yep!...ish. I just like the fluffy stuff .-.

Kai and Lloyd: 0-o

Christy and Hanna: ….

Binx: :(

Lloyd: ...Errr *looks at Kai* hey? *Kisses him*  
Kai: Errr…. *Pushes away*

Lloyd: I think I need to go to the toilet.

Gloria: Be my guest *Lloyd runs into toilet with a large soap bar*

Karina: Oooh! _be my guest be my guest if- mmmrphh!_

Claudia: No. No singing for Khristmas Tree.

Karina: *Sighs* Fine~ NEXT!

Garmadon: I DIBS ON READING IT!

Gloria: *Looks at him* Ugh...

Karina: Don't worry there's another one.

Gloria: :D

Garmadon: *reads it* OH HELL NO AM I ASKING THEM TO DO THAT! *Drops paper*

Max: *Picks it up, and reads it* ….. 0-0 Scarred for life. I think Claudia should read this because she is Kai's sister.

Claudia: What does that have to do with anyth- *Max shoves paper into Claudia's face* Oooooh *Smirks* Kairocksrainbow, or as she prefers KR, dare's Cole to read something... interesting *Smirks evilly*

Cole: 0-o M-Mkay…..

Karina: Oooh I can search it!

Max: ….You are one mental person K.

Karina: Whatevs *Digs out phone and starts typing* Found one! *Shoves phone into Cole's face* READ MA FONE!  
Zane: -_- *Facepalms*

Garmadon: *Still freaked out* Can he read it in another room?

Karina: Fine…. *Grabs phone back and throws it into a room, she points at it* Go.

Cole: Whatever i'm not your pet. *Walks into room and picks up phone*  
Claudia: *Closes door and drags Kai into the closet* Whatever you do, don't come out.

Nya: Where are you going with thi- *Max shoves paper into her face* Oh… I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS!

*Loud bangs inside room Cole is in*  
Christina: *Disappears into a shadow and reforms minutes later* Uhhh Karina? I think Cole broke your phone.

Karina: Dangit, that son of a *SENSORED*

Max: *gasps* Not in front of the children!

Karina: ...You are one.

Max: *Gasp again* You ruined my life :'(

Karina: *Facepalms*

Cole: *Bangs the door down, comes out with a very red face* NEVER. SHOW. THAT. TO. ME. AGAIN *Throws damaged phone to Karina*  
Karina: ….You can join Alessandro. *Ready to click fingers*  
Overlord: No! You should put him in the closet with Kai *Grins evilly*  
Hanna and Janet: OH HELL NO!

Karina: *Shruggs* *Drags beet red face Cole into the closet*  
Cole: You're not seriously thinking about this are you? *Gets shoved into the closet* ...Nvm

Kai: Hi :3

Cole: /)0-0(\ AHHHH GET ME OUT!

Kai: ?  
Gloria: *Hears muffled screams* Now thats done. Snatches paper from Karina* Its my turn! *Reads paper* This is from the same person. *Reads* Mhm… Okay…. Nice! Okay so Kai has to defeat KR's OC called... emmm…. *Re-reads description* Jake Miller!

Karina: Nice! Wait. *Snaps fingers and Jake appears*  
Jake: Huh? *Looks at ninja* -_-

Kai and Cole: *Manages to break out of closet*

Kai: Who's the new guy?

Gloria: *Flatly* The one who you need to defeat.

Jake: So this is the S* hole (I don't swear so I have no idea if that's actually a thing or not :3 -K) I have to defeat?

Gloria: Yep. *Flips mask*  
Karina: Wait! *Spiritual Six summon their weapons and turn them into masks* I think Alessandro needs to be back to see this XD Claud?  
Claudia: (She's the one to send them back, i'm the one to send them here. Max create's the rooms, Gloria creates the sound effects and Alessandro... I don't know... ;) -K) *Snaps fingers. Alessandro appears*

Alessandro: huh how what?, Why am I here?  
Karina: Anyways…. Max?

Max: *Claps hands. Room turns into a fighting arena* All set!

Christina: Garmadon? Can you do the honors?  
Kai: Wait what?

Garmadon: Sure. Ready, set, GO!

Gloria: *Press button, badass fighting music appears*

Jake: Get ready to be defeated.

Kai: *Looks around* Me? *Points to himself*  
Jake: Duh -_- *Uses wind power to knock Kai off his feet*  
Karina: THAT DUDE HAS MORRO'S POWERZ! *Kai and Jake fighting in the background*

Hanna: *Whines* Awww now **two **people control my element!  
Jay: Don't forget me… *Hanna pushes him into a shark lake* WOAH!

Nya: …..

Kai: Why do you have a bracelet like Nya?  
Jake: Secret *Does spinjitzu*  
Kai *Does spinjitzu*

Karina: GO…. KAIJAKE!

Binx: *Holds up sign that says Go, Go, Go!*

*Jake and Kai's spinjitzu clash, because Jake is wind, Kai is quickly knocked out*  
*Morro magically flies in*

Morro: Hey wazzup?  
Max: Karina…..

Karina: *Smirks, Whispers to Lloyd* Some people ship him with you

Lloyd: EWW NO!  
Jake: Haha I WIN!  
Gloria: *Press button, bell sounds* JAKE WINS THIS ROUND!

Kai: :(  
Max: Wait. *Walks up to Kai*  
Kai: Are you going to heal me? :)  
Max: Well… when you put it that way…. No *Slapps him*

Nya: HEY THATS MY BROTHER  
Claudia: UEAH!  
Max: Fine~ *Heals Kai and Jake* There.

Alessandro: ….What now?

Zane: It should be logical that we will wrap this episode up.

Jake: *Mocks* It should be logical that you SHUT YOUR MOUTH! (I Apologize for this XD -K)

Karina: ...Should you send them back? *Looks at Claudia*

Claudia: Meh *Snaps fingers, Binx and Jake disappear*  
Overlord: 0-0 WHERE DID THEY GO?!

Christina: Back to their owners/authors and stories. Duh *sighs and facepalms* You are sometimes so stupid uncle.

Overlord: WELL IT DOESN'T HELP THAT I HAVE FOUR CRAZY CHILDREN AND A NEPHEW AND NIECE!

Christy: Children?

Misako: ...Who would want to date you?  
Overlord: YOU DATED GARMADON

Misako: ….Touche.

Overlord: THESE ARE MY CHILDREN *Points to Yumi, Waru, Sento and Kyoki* ….Figuratively.

Karina: *Speaking quickly* Well I think its time to wrap this up, like Zane said and yeah I haven't done my homework oops I also think wait! Cordelia close it plz!  
*BEEEEEPPPPPP*


End file.
